


A Perfect Day

by JamieOlivier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieOlivier/pseuds/JamieOlivier
Summary: Bill and Hermione relaxing after dinner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote in response to a challenge for Bill's birthday. It had to be under 250 words.

The lights were dimmed, only enough to see by but not enough to drown out the stars above. Sitting on the bench at the edge of the patio was his wife, bushy brown hair the only thing visible above the plaid throw wrapped around her.

He offered one of the mugs he carried, “Hot chocolate?” 

Her smile rivaled the stars she tore her gaze away from. “You didn’t have to,” she said tenderly, taking it and wrapping her hands around it, “or clean up after dinner. It’s your birthday.”

“You cooked after a full day of work,” he reminded her, his heart warming when she spread her arm out like a wing for him to join her under the blanket. He snuggled in close. “In terms of things we didn’t have to do, I think you’re still winning.”

“I wanted to.”

Bill raised a single eyebrow, indicating she’d proven his point for him. Bashful, she lifted the mug, taking a small sip then turning her eyes skyward again.

“It will be the perfect ending to a perfect day,” she said cryptically.

“What will?”

“Greeting our daughter.”

He’d seen a muggle movie once with his dad where, after an explosion, all noises were muffled for several seconds. It felt like that.

“What?”

“Ginny’s on her way. The contractions are about 15 minutes apart.”

“What!” 

Taking his hand, she guided it to her swollen abdomen in time for him to feel the tightening of her muscles.

A perfect day, indeed.


End file.
